1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of ink-jet recording, as well as a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known ink-jet recording apparatuses record images on recording media by ejecting ink by driving a plurality of recording elements of a recording head for ejecting ink to supply thermal energy to the ink while causing the recording head to scan the recording medium.
In such ink-jet recording apparatuses, it is known that when the recording elements are driven in a state in which the ink level is low, so that channels to ejection ports at positions corresponding to the recording elements are not sufficiently supplied with ink, the recording head increases in temperature due to generated heat. Repeating such driving can excessively raise the temperature of the ejection ports, causing an ink ejection failure.
Another known apparatus has a function of detecting the ink level, in which if the ink level has become low, an low-ink error message is issued. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-326939 discloses an apparatus and a method of recording in which when the ink level becomes lower than a predetermined threshold value, the number of scans on a unit area is increased.
However, the recording disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-326939 can result in low throughput.